Fossilized love
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: A story of Alan and Ellie. They obviously both have a thing for each other, but will either of them admit it?
1. Chapter 1

**Mine! So, I loved the movie Jurassic Park (the first one of course). But, I completely and totally disagree and slightly resent the fact that Ellie goes off and marries that other guy and not Alan! Is anybody with me on that? I mean, who cares that in the book she's his student? I'm basing this more off the movie, where Sam Neill and Laura Dern looked not WAY too far apart in age. Anyway, this takes place just after the ed of the movie. They already have gotten the kids home and return to Montana. This is dedicated to the wonderful and handsome Sam Neill. Rated T cause I don't trust myself.**

Dr. Alan Grant wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was a steaming day at the dig site, and he had been working for hours. "What's a man got to do around here for a fan ad some water?" He grumbled, knowing full well the only one within earshot was himself. He sighed as went back to work, carefully dusting around what looked to be a skull of a velociraptor. Just thinking that word sent chills up his spine. Those things... Those things he had once been obsessed with and admired... Now filled him with fear. In fact, he couldn't ever look at a dinosaur the same way again. He had lost some of that childlike joy, that enthusiasm, no that he knew what they were really like. "At least I learned to like kids," he thought wryly, thinking with fondness about those two little rascals that he kept alive. A loud, "ALAN?!" shook him out of his thoughts. But, he didn't mind at all once he realized where the voice was coming from.

Ellie... The only name that could send his heart thumping at 100 miles per hour. They had been working together for so long that the newbies on the crew assumed they were either married or dating. How he wished. That blond hair that was always in her eyes, her wide smile that radiated energy, those blue eyes that matched his own... He couldn't get enough of her. Not to mention her personality, her warmth, her intelligence, her sense of humor, her passion for life... Alan could go on all day. A few months ago, before they had been stuck on that island, Alan thought it would be best to just leave her to his fantasies, that she deserved someone better, but now... They had grown closer on that island. Alan had changed, mostly for the better. Even he realized he was more open, more emotional, more patient. It had allowed them to grow closer, till now they were almost inseparable, the best of friends.

He wanted to go further of course, but he was still hesitant. He still had a lot of insecurity lurking inside him. He was afraid of rejection, afraid of ruining their friendship. And if they did end up together, would he make sure to treat her like a queen? Give her the love and affection she deserves? She certainly deserved someone who did all that, plus more. No, he would wait more. Give them more time. Alan put all his thoughts aside as a panting Ellie came running into view.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded when she reached him. Alan stood, confused. "I told everyone I was leaving. It hasn't been that long, you were in there." he said weakly. Ellie glared at him. "Alan, it's been six hours. We haven't heard from you at all. No radio, no phone call, no message, no nothing. You could have had heat stroke or something. I wa... We all were worried sick!" She yelled, stammering out the last statement. Not even registering her stammer, Alan looked down to check his watch. It wasn't there. He had forgotten, it had broken a couple weeks back. No wonder he had lost track of time. He grinned sheepishly up at Ellie. "Sorry, forgot I didn't have my watch. Must of lost track of time. I didn't mean to scare you." He said, trying to play what Ellie jokingly called his "puppy dog eyes."

Ellie turned a little red, and muttered out, "Who said anything about scaring me? I've taken on dinosau... Oh right you were there... I mean... Uh..." She stopped, shifting her weight uncomfortably. Alan was puzzled. He had never seen her like this before. It wasn't like her to stumble over her tongue like that. Maybe the heat had gotten to her. He decided he would ease the awkwardness with a joke. But when he opened his mouth, he found that he had no voice. "Damn that woman and her effect on me," he thought as he tried to stammer out a coherent sentence. "Well... Uh... Right, sure... Sure thing. I knew you didn't care about me. Who cares about Alan? I mean, besides me, cause I can take care of myself... I mean, um..." He stopped there, sounding just as articulate as she had.

Ellie looked at him for a long moment, before bursting into laughter. Alan, finding the humor, joined in. "Well, um... Back to camp with you! And get some dinner while your at it. Oh, and wash up. You're covered in dirt." Ellie said firmly, starting to walk away. "Yes mother," Alan muttered sarcastically, and followed behind her. His mind was racing. Why was Ellie so tongue tied? What had gotten into her? Does she suspect anything? Alan had to know the answers.

** So, what WAS up with Ellie? And will Alan grow a pair and ask her out already? Even I'm impatient with him and I'm writing this thing! :). Again this is a shoutout to Sam Neill. Please review. I will post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. This one will have more on Ellie's thoughts and what the hell happened to her when she was talking to Alan. In this chapter I briefly mention Alan's wife that died. I know I said that I wanted to pretty much ignore the book, but I think it would be unfair for me to take that crucial detail out. But he's stopped grieving and stuff now though. Good stuff to come soon. As always, this is to Sam Neill. **

Dr. Ellie Sattler marched back to camp, the wind blowing sand in her face. But she didn't care. Instead, she was mentally kicking herself for sounding like a fool in front of Alan. "Good god, you sounded like a pre-schooler," she thought. As she heard Alan clomping behind her, she suddenly began to grow self conscious, straightening her shirt, brushing the dirt off her pants, and running her fingers through her hair. Her face turned red, and she said a silent prayer of thanks that Alan was behind her and couldn't see her face.

She had fallen for him hard a long time ago. When they first started working together, his wife's death was a heavy weight on his shoulders. She still had a slight crush on him then, but didn't think much of it. Then, as they got to know each other, she realized her feelings went much deeper than that. But it wasn't easy. Alan wasn't exactly the warm and friendly type. He relied more on his intelligence than his heart, and if he didn't like you, he wasn't going to sugarcoat it. But she was the one person that seemed to mesh with his introverted personality. Also, she was one of the few people that he let into his heart. After only a couple of months of working together, she had fallen in love with him. He soon stopped mourning his wife, and started to enjoy life again. But Ellie didn't want to push him, didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Then, they got stuck on that hellish island. They grew closer there, facing imminent death. She saw a side of Alan opening up, especially when it came to the kids. Before the island, kids were probably his least favorite creature, only existing for the purpose of populating the earth. But, he learned to love Tim and Lex on the island, and now seemed to have grown a new fondness for people under the age of 13. In fact, one of those snot nosed brat types had visited the site the other day, as Alan never once lost his temper, or tried to make the kid wet his pants with gory details. No, Alan was definitely a different person, and for the better, though she would love him no matter what.

She could never be sure though, if he liked her back. She knew the were best friends, and always would be, but she didn't know if he felt anything past that. It broke her heart to think Alan could ever be with another, but if she didn't say something or do something soon, he felt like it could become a possibility. Ellie sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She was too afraid to say anything. Besides, she was a bit of a traditionalist when it came to romance. She kind of expected the guy to make the first move. "Yep, it's best too wait till he says anything. If he ever says anything. Oh God!" She thought, mentally groaning. When did love become so... Important to her? Before Alan, Ellie Sattler wasn't the type who tripped over her tongue. But suddenly, even looking at him caused her to develop a severe speech impediment. "He must think I'm an idiot sometimes," she thought. "Although, he kinda did the same thing earlier..."

Before she could contemplate that, Alan had sidled up next to her, whistling cheerfully. "So, in the hustle and bustle of scolding me, I never got to tell you, I found a raptor." He said, teasing her slightly. Ellie tried to smile, but she still shuddered at the mention of that beast. The velociraptor, in her opinion, was the most evil creature to ever have existed on earth. Noticing her expression, Alan took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay, the island is far away. The one I found can't hurt us." He said reassuringly. Ellie smiled and nodded.

They walked awhile before Ellie noticed Alan hand not let go of her hand. Ellie felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and a smile spread across her face. Alan looked down and realized what he was doing. He quickly let go and muttered some unintelligible. Ellie looked away, trying to stay calm. They reached the site, and Ellie couldn't help but smile as she saw the hustle and bustle of the people working on a new specimen.

"So..." Alan started, looking slightly embarrassed. Ellie looked at him, ad noticed he had taken his hat off and was brushing his hand through his hair, which was that cute thing he is when he was nervous. "Um, I was thinking about taking a vacation for a week or so, to get out of the heat." He stopped, too nervous to go on. Ellie looked at him strangely. "Okay, good for you." She said teasingly. "Well, I'm going to California, and I know you've always wanted to go. So, do you want to come... With me? I figure we deserve the break after everything..." He finished, not looking at Ellie. Ellie couldn't believe her ears. "Of course Alan!" She said excitedly. He smiled and said, "Good. I've made arrangements for the site and everything. We leave tomorrow, so get packed." Ellie smiled and ran off, knowing that this was their chance.

**So, a vacation? Or a devised plot of Alan's for ulterior motives? Muah ha ha! We'll have to wait and see. I don't own anything to do with jurassic park, or Sam Neill and Laura Dern. Please rate and review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Here's chapter three. Thank you to SunshineRays06 for the review. I found a comrade! :). Good stuff to come by either this chapter or next chapter, I promise. I also promise to not make up any city names in California... A pet peeve of mine. :). **

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Los Angeles, California in about 40 minutes," said a voice over a loudspeaker. Alan shifted in his seat, slightly startled by the noise that interrupted the intense quiet of the plane. He looked to his left to see a sleeping Ellie lying on his shoulder. His heart quickened. "Damn she's beautiful," he thought as he looked at her. He resisted the urge to run his hand through her hair as she stirred. "Alan? What...? Plane... Sleep?" she muttered incoherently, slowly starting to wake up. Alan smiled and said, "Almost there. I was just about to wake you." Ellie yawned and cleared the slope out of her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked him. Alan checked his watch. "About 11:00. I figure we just spend the day at the hotel, cause I'm pretty tired too." He finished. Ellie nodded. "Sounds good," she said.

The plane finally landed, and Alan and Ellie grabbed their bags and headed to their hotel. They were staying in Hollywood first, and Alan was ecstatic. Not just because he was in California, but because he would be alone with Ellie. He knew this was his chance. As they pulled up into the hotel, Alan made his way to the front desk. "Rooms for Grant please," he said to the hotel clerk. The clerk looked up at him, slightly apologetic. "I'm sorry sir, there was a slight mix up. You only have one room due to a computer glitch. We can get you another room in two days." The clerk stammered, shrinking slightly when he saw Alan's glare. "I need that other room damn it! You see..." Alan was cut off by Ellie, who had sidled up behind him. "Alan? What's wrong?" She asked. The clerk explained the situation, and Ellie had to laugh at the turn of the events. "Well, at least it's a big room. Thank you sir. Just let us know when the other room is ready." Ellie responded reasonably, and practically pushed Alan into the elevator.

Alan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alan, do you have to be so confrontational? It wasn't the guy's fault." Ellie chastised him. Alan nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry. It's just, you...me...share...room..." He muttered awkwardly. Ellie nodded, turning pink. "Yes, but it has two beds, and we can figure out the bathroom situation later. We can handle it, we've been through worse," she reminded him. Alan nodded dumbly and opened the room door. It was a roomy suite, and Alan realized it could have been a lot worse of a situation to be in. After unpacking all their stuff, Alan plopped down on one of the beds, utterly exhausted.

Ellie sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at him wearily. "Well Alan, I say we get some rest before we do anything else," she said, with a touch of sarcasm. Alan laughed, stifling a yawn. "Good plan," he said, before standing up to take off his shoes. "You know, I'm really glad you came with Ellie." Alan said, his back toward the bed. "Who else am I going to keep around to control my temper for me? Ellie...Ellie?" He said quizzically when he didn't get an answer. He turned and saw Ellie, sound asleep on the edge of the bed. Alan smiled, and he picked her up, and set her gently under the covers. Then, he sat down and just looked at her, amazed by her beauty. "God am I lucky. Really lucky to know her. Damn...lucky...guy." Alan said, his eyes drooping. "What a... What a... What a..." And without finishing his thought, Alan fell asleep, right next to the woman of his dreams.

**Well, well, well. What do we have here? (Ominous music). :). I told you all the good stuff was coming up soon. Stay tuned for next chapter, which I promise will be worth your time. What will our dynamic duo do when they wake up in this rather...precarious situation. I think you'll like the result. As always, this is to Sam Neill, and Laura Dern as well because she was part of the great chemistry between the two.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here's chapter 4. Some slight to moderate content in this chapter, you have been warned. Nothing too bad though, since it's still T, and because it's Alan and Ellie it must be tasteful. This is going to be more of a split point of view between the two of them, so we get more insight on both of their thoughts in the moment. **

Ellie awoke to the sound of snoring. Slowly drifting out of her slumber, she blearily rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked slowly to her right, and saw a sleeping Alan lying right next to her. Ellie lay back down in a rush, her heart pounding. "What the hell?" She muttered, in a complete state of shock. "We didn't..." She started to think, quickly glancing up and down to make sure any articles of clothing weren't missing. Of course realizing she would have remembered if something happened at all, she laughed at her foolishness.

She turned back and glanced at Alan. He was adorable when he was sleeping. His hair was sticking out in different directions, and he was curled up in a little ball. He looked so peaceful, which was not exactly an adjective that normally described him. Ellie smiled and turned on her side, staring at him. Without thinking, she reached out and stroked his hair softly. Alan stirred, and Ellie instantly realized what she was doing. But, for some reason, she couldn't seem to draw her hand away.

Alan was awakened by something touching his hair. He opened his eyes slowly, and let out a muffled groan. Yawning, he turned his head to see Ellie staring at him, her hand in his hair. Alan let out a yelp of surprise, and shot straight up. "I must be dreaming," he said, trying to piece together a coherent thought. In a blur, he suddenly remembered falling asleep on accident when he put Ellie into her bed. Blushing furiously, Alan laid back down, not looking at Ellie. The two of them lay there for awhile, not saying anything. The tension filled the room, and Alan felt like he couldn't breathe.

Finally, he rolled back over to face Ellie. Her cheeks were bright red, and she looked ready to cry. "Ellie, are you...?" Alan started, but was cut off by a soft sob from Ellie. "I'm sorry Alan, I shouldn't have... I couldn't help myself... I tried to... You must hate me... I know you don't feel the same," Ellie blubbered between sobs. Alan was dumbfounded. He had know idea what was going on. "Ellie, please. Use complete sentences. What's wrong?" He said calmly, though he sounded braver than he felt. Ellie took a deep breath, and managed to calm down.

Without looking at Alan, Ellie mumbled, "Alan, I...I'm not really sure how to say this. See, when I woke up, and saw you there, part of me was surprised, but mostly I was elated. So, against my better judgement, I reached out and stroked your hair. I did it because... Well... I love you Alan. I have for a really long time now. Your my best friend, my comrade, my intellectual equal... You're everything I've ever wanted. It's been so hard, hiding it from you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship, or be rejected. I understand that you don't feel the same, and I don't expect you to, I just... Needed to let this go."

Alan looked at her for a long moment. "She loves me... She LOVES me... SHE LOVES ME!" He thought, happier than he had ever been. Without hesitation, and cupped her chin with his hand. He brought her face close to his, and leaned in, kissing her softly. When she responded, Alan's heart soared. The kiss was dizzying, even though it was soft. Alan reached out and grabbed the back of her hair, deepening the kiss. He felt so many emotions in that moment, knowing that he could drop dead right now and be happy, because Ellie was his, and she loved him, and nothing could be better than that.

When they finally broke apart, Ellie looked into Alan's deep blue eyes. She smiled when she saw that sparkle she loved so much. "Wow," she whispered softly. Alan pressed his head against hers, holding her hands to his chest. "Ellie, I've loved you for a long time, I've just been a damn coward and couldn't ever show my feelings. I'm so glad that this happened, but to tell you the truth I would have told you sometime on this vacation," he affirmed, kissing her forehead gently. Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh really? Quite the Romeo aren't you?" She teased, getting a small smack in the arm in reply. She laughed and said softly, "Love ya!"

Alan laughed, his emotional barrier gone. He moved away from Ellie slightly, and took a long look at her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, and that meant on the inside and outside. And she was his girl, his love. For some ungodly reason she had chosen him, and for the first time in years, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God. He put his hand up to her face, and whispered, "I love you. More than anything. I'm so...so...I'm just so happy, you know?" He finished, looking deep into her eyes. Ellie nodded, tears in her eyes. "I know now," she said softly, holding his hand.

Alan brought her in for another kiss, this time with much more passion. He pulled her down with him, still kissing her soundly. As it got more heated, Ellie let out a small moan into his mouth. Alan flipped them over so that he was looming over Ellie, and began kissing her neck, her ears, her cheeks. "Alan!" She gasped, and quickly wound her arms around him. Alan pushed on, content to let this go a little further. Only then did he notice Ellie was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Alan slowly pulled away, letting Ellie regain her senses. "I think we should... Wait, a bit on that my love," he said softly. Ellie nodded, slightly out of breath. "Soon," he whispered into her ear, and pulled her close to him. Ellie smiled and nestled her head into his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms again, but this time, they meant for it to be that way.

**Finally, sorry this has taken me so long. Life can be crazy sometimes. I hope you enjoyed it, quite a fluffy scene by my usual standards, but I'm definitely willing to delve deeper into the relationship of my two favorite paleontologists. Hopefully the next chapter will come a little faster, and wedding bells will be in the air. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. Life can be pretty time consuming. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

"Alan, for the last time, I look NOTHING like Laura Dern," Ellie sighed, glancing at her boyfriend in amusement. They had taken a visit to Madame Tussauds Wax Museum a couple of hours prior, and ever since then Alan had been going on and on about how Ellie bared an uncanny resemblance to the actress Laura Dern. Personally, Ellie didn't see it. "I'm telling you right now, you two could be twins!" He exclaimed stubbornly, trying to show Ellie the picture he had taken of her with the statue for the thousandth time. Ellie looked at him sweetly. "Alan honey... Shut up," she said before continuing on. "Well I happen to LIKE Laura Dern," Alan grumbled, smiling all the while. He pulled out his map of Hollywood once again, trying to figure out what stars on the Walk of Fame he wanted to see. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to get a better view of the map.

He looked up to the sound of laughter. A group of teenage kids were looking at him, grins on their faces. He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what they were laughing at. He saw Ellie standing at the lamp post in front of him, laughing hysterically as well. Glaring at the teenagers, Alan stalked over to Ellie. "What's so funny?" He demanded, causing Ellie to laugh even harder. "I'm sorry Alan, it's just... You look like such a tourist!" She exclaimed, before bursting into laughter again. "I do not!" He exclaimed indignantly, before taking a look at himself in a shop window. He was wearing jeans and a Hollywood t-shirt that he has bought at the airport. He had a camera around his neck, a map in hand, a backpack slung around his shoulders, and of course he had his trademark hat and sunglasses. He looked like the poster boy for tourism. Noticing his sour expression, Ellie howled with laughter yet again, causing Alan to growl in annoyance. "You think this is funny?" He asked dangerously. Ellie looked up at him, tears of mirth falling down her face. "No Alan, I don't think it's funny... I think it's hilarious," she smirked.

Alan growled and lunged at her, causing her to shriek and lose her balance. Catching her so she wouldn't hit the floor, Alan grabbed her and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, ignoring her cries of protest. He finally stopped, letting her catch her breath, and just looked at her. Her hair was all over her face, her eyes were sparkling, and she was grinning like mad... She was the most beautiful person Alan Grant had ever seen. Noticing his look, Ellie smiled up at him. "What's so intriguing Dr. Grant?" She teased. Laughing, Alan wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are Dr. Sattler... You are," he said softly, before pulling her in for a long kiss. Ellie's heart raced, just like it did every time Alan kissed her. She wound her fingers through his hair, oblivious to everything else going on around her. Alan smiled against her lips, still marveling the fact that she was his, and that he could do this whenever he wanted to.

Clapping and whistling broke the pair out of their stupor. The same teenagers that had been laughing at Alan were now applauding him, and whistling at Ellie. "Nice move man! You show 'em!" One of the kids shouted, causing Alan's face to redden in embarrassment. He started to walk towards the kids, ready to give them a piece of his mind, when he felt Ellie tug on his hand and pull him back to her. Opening his mouth to protest, Alan didn't even get a word out before Ellie kissed him fiercely again, earning yet another round of applause. "Let them be kids Alan," she whispered, calming him down. He nodded and took her hand, and the two continued down the street. "Besides, you DID put on a good show," she added mischievously, causing Alan's eyebrows to raise. "Sweetheart, that was just little kid stuff," he replied wickedly, earning a slap in the arm from Ellie. "Dr. Grant! I am appalled at your ungentlemanly behavior!" She exclaimed jokingly. Alan laughed and bowed his head formally, using that as his apology.

They continued on in silence for awhile, just content to be together in Hollywood. Finally, Alan cleared his throat. "So, I've been thinking..." He started, suddenly unsure of how to continue. Ellie noticed his hesitation, and tried to lighten the mood. "Really? That's a surprise," she said jokingly, earning a small smile from Alan. "Very funny... Anyways, I've been thinking... Do you want to stay in Montana?" He blurted out, catching Ellie by surprise. "What do mean? Like, do I want to stay in Montana for a couple years, or forever?" Ellie asked, unsure of what Alan was saying. Alan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't an idiot. Ellie hadn't been the same since they had gotten off of the island, and neither had he. But even before everything had happened, he knew that Ellie had greater aspirations than to be stuck in the Badlands forever digging up fossils. Even after Jurassic Park, Alan wasn't sure that he could give up the Badlands... Even for Ellie. "Alan...?" Ellie asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sorry about that honey, forget that I asked," he said gently. Ellie gave him a questioning look, but let it go. "Alright you, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," she said, grabbing Alan's hand. Alan laughed and allowed himself to be tugged along, and the pair set off once more under the watchful eye of the California sun.

**Well there you have it. Will Alan have reasons to worry? Will Ellie want to stay in the Badlands? Will Alan just propose already?! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for choosing American Airlines, we hope that you've had an enjoyable travel experience," a voice sounded out over the intercom. Alan was already standing, bags in hand. Ellie was looking at the window, staring out at the harsh glare of the Montana sun. "You ready?" Alan asked, holding out his hand to her. Ellie turned and smiled at him, noticing his concerned expression. "Yep, I just wish we had more time there," she added. Alan tried to smile, but couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. The two of them trekked through the airport, before finally finding Alan's car. They drove off in silence, heading back towards the Badlands. Alan occasionally glanced at Ellie, who was staring out the window. California had been the best couple weeks of his life, and he had a feeling Ellie felt the same. But now, it was time to go back to work, and for some reason the feeling was weighing heavily on Alan's heart. "Maybe I DON'T enjoy it anymore," he thought. Quickly shaking the idea out of his head, he continued down the road, wondering what sort of trouble the site was in.

Alan reached over and to turn on the radio, getting a little uncomfortable in the total silence. Ellie grabbed his hand before he could reach the dial, smiling at him. "So, what sort of trouble do you think everyone's gotten into?" She asked him, finally breaking the silence. Alan grimaced and looked back out at the road. "I'm not sure I even want to know. I'm scared to go back," he muttered, getting a laugh from Ellie. "Oh come on, I'm sure they're perfectly capable without us," she said, earning an offended look from Alan. "Speak for yourself, this place would go to the dogs without me," he said haughtily. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. High and Mighty, whatever you say," she joked, laughing when Alan glared at her.

Alan saw the dig site, and smiled widely. It was all still in one piece. He looked over at Ellie, who had a small smile on her face as well. "It's good to be home," she whispered, looking over at him. He smiled and nodded, noting that her tone was a little forced. "Ellie...?" He asked, looking at her with those blue eyes of his. Ellie took a deep breath and looked at him. "Alan...I know you said to forget about it, but...what did you mean when you asked me about staying in Montana?" She asked quickly. Alan's eyes widened, and his heart sank. He had figured this would come up again. "Look...I know you don't plan on staying in the Badlands forever, I just...how soon would you be thinking about leaving?" He blurted out, unable to help himself. Ellie looked at him, her expression unreadable. "Alan...why are you asking me this?" She sighed, looking at him wearily. Alan didn't answer right away, instead, he fiddled with his hat.

Ellie smiled and took his hat from him, causing him to squeak in protest. "Hey...look at me. Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" She joked, causing him to glare at her again. "Of course not, that's ridiculous," he muttered, causing her to smile. "Then what is it?" She asked gently. Alan just looked at her, unable to answer. Part of him was afraid he would give her ideas. "It's nothing Ellie...really. I was just..." He said, before Ellie cut him off. "Alan, we've been friends for years, and I know when something is bothering you. You can TALK to me you know," she said with annoyance. Alan knew he was treading in dangerous territory, so he settled on kissing her gently. Ellie's eyes fluttered closed, and she wound her fingers through his messy hair. When they pulled apart, Ellie just shook her head. "You know, you can't do that every time we have an argument. It's not fair, you'll win every time," she teased, causing Alan to laugh. "I like to win," he grinned, causing her to hit him lightly with his own hat. "Fine...the subject is closed, for now," she said sternly, fixing him with look. "Yes ma'am," he saluted, helping her out of the car.

"Dr. Grant! Dr. Sattler! We're so glad you're back," two voices called, running towards the couple. Ellie grinned while Alan raised his eyebrows in worry. Jerry Hart and Rose Davidson stopped right before them. They both were in their early thirties, and we're basically Ellie and Alan's right hand crew members. Alan had put them in charge when he had left, knowing he could trust them to run a tight ship. However, if they were glad that ALAN was back, it meant something was seriously wrong. "Are you guys okay? How's the site? Did we lose anything?" He asked in panic, looking the two of them up and down. "Alan, calm down...as you can see, vacation did nothing to change him," Ellie laughed, putting a hand on his arm. Alan relaxed slightly, much to the amusement of his colleagues. "No, we didn't lose anything Dr. Grant. It's just...running a dig is harder than we thought," Jerry said, eyeing the older man and Dr. Sattler with an knowing smile.

Alan swelled visibly, tipping his hat and shooting a cocky grin. "Oh, well in that case, you're right Jerry. It takes a certain kind of person to run a dig site, a person who can be fair but firm, someone who is knowledgeable yet street smart as well, someone who can remain calm in the face of emergencies..." He rattled on, causing the other three to roll their eyes. "Great Jerry, now you've got Captain Ego on a tangent again," Ellie teased, causing Alan to glare at her. She kissed his forehead, giggling when he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her passionately. Jerry and Rose grinned at each other. Everyone at the site had been placing bets on how long it would be before Dr. Grant asked Dr. Sattler out, and it looks like it had finally happened.

"Ahem!" Rose coughed, causing to the two to break apart. Ellie was blushing, while Alan was grinning like a fool. "Anyways...the interns are complaining about the weather and their workload as usual...we had a storm, but managed to cover up pretty well, the technology is on the fritz, oh...and two idiots and two kids came flying in yesterday in a helicopter, wanting to see you. They blew dirt all over the T-Rex we're uncovering," Rose rattled off, her eyes darkening. Alan and Ellie looked at each other with wide eyes. "Are you thinking of the same people as me?" Alan asked. Ellie nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Um...am I missing something?" Jerry asked. Alan and Ellie took off in the direction of the site, leaving Jerry and Rose standing there. "How long before he proposes?" Rose asked, causing Jerry to laugh. "I give him three days," he answered, shaking his head. The two of them followed after the doctors, eager to see who was on that helicopter.

**Well, that's it. Sorry it's been so long, I've finally found the time to start writing this again. Please review! The next chapter will be up much sooner I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

"Ian! I can't believe you're here!" Ellie squealed, throwing her arms around her friend. "Hey, we told you we would be stopping by for a visit one of these days," Ian said jovially, clapping Alan on the back. "How's Hammond?" Alan asked seriously, his arms still around Lex. "Grandpa is okay, he's getting weaker though. His age is finally catching up with him. He wanted to come with us, but we wouldn't let him," Tim chimed out, before being pulled into a hug from Ellie. Alan took a step back and looked at the two kids. They had grown so much already, and it hadn't been that long since the island. "I swear Tim, you've grown a foot since I've seen you last," Ellie said happily, making Tim blush. Alan looked up to see a female standing there, her arm around Ian. "Oh, so you must be the other idio...I mean, person that Rose mentioned," Alan stuttered out. Lex and Tim chuckled; deep down, he was still the same old Alan.

"Hi...the name's Makenna...Makenna Rogers," she said, laughing when Alan gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, it's not Makenna Rogers for long. She'll be Makenna MALCOM soon," Ian said, grinning like a fool. Ellie let out a shriek and hugged Makenna like she was her long lost sister. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you two," she gushed, hugging Ian. Alan just shook his head, congratulating the couple. "That's great Ian, congratulations," he said happily, clapping his friend on the back. "And just wait till you see what grandpa got them as an engagement present," Lex chimed in, causing all the adults to laugh. "I'm sure it's large and expensive," Ellie said teasingly. "I'll say...I didn't know Ian had such...influential friends," Makenna chuckled, laughing as Ian took a bow. "Ellie, why don't you take the kids and Makenna to the site and show them around, Ian and I will catch up with you," Alan said. Ellie kissed him on the cheek, and, ignoring Ian's smirk and Lex and Tim's wide smiles, led them towards the site.

"So...what DID Hammond get you?" Alan asked, almost afraid to know the answer. "He gave me a helicopter and a mansion in Malibu," Ian answered, shaking his head in amusement. "Be serious," Alan prompted. "I am being serious. That's MY helicopter that we all flew here in," Ian said, trying to make Alan see he wasn't kidding. Alan just laughed and looked at Ian incredulously. "Good old Hammond," he said seriously. "That's for sure...I'm sure he'll give you something equally as nice when you pop the question to Ellie," Ian said innocently, causing Alan to blush. "Oh come on..." Alan protested, before Ian interrupted him. "Come on pal, don't kid yourself. I saw her kiss you just a second ago. I always knew there was something between you two. How long have you been together?" Ian asked knowingly. "About a week and a half," Alan answered, feeling surprisingly at ease talking about his feelings with Ian.

"So you were lying back at the park when you said you two were together..." Ian teased, causing Alan to redden. "Well, I was planning on saying something, but the whole thing about us almost getting eaten by dinosaurs became slightly more pressing," Alan said sarcastically. Ian laughed and nodded his head. "Point taken...so, when are you going to propose?" Ian asked, prompting yet another embarrassed look from Alan. "Come on Ian...we've been dating for a week," Alan sighed. Ian just smirked at him and shook his head. "Yeah, and you've known each other forever, survived a crazy dinosaur island together, and just now admitted that you loved each other. I think you've skipped past the normal "dating" phase my friend," Ian said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Alan smiled, knowing that Ian was right. He should have asked Ellie out a long time ago...they were kind of past the dating phase now. Ellie was his best friend, his confidant, his right hand, and the love of his life. He would be a fool to wait any longer. He knew that Ellie was an impatient type, and that there was no room for him to drag his feet about this. Ellie wouldn't wait forever, and it scared Alan to even THINK about her being with another man. No...he needed to act, and he needed to act soon. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he wanted to begin that now.

"You're right Ian," Alan said, turning to his friend. "Of course I am...but I'm glad to be right this time," Ian joked, referring to something he had said on the island. Alan laughed and shook his head, before his brow creased with worry. "What?" Ian asked, confused. "Ian...I want to propose to Ellie, I really do. But she won't want to stay here in Montana forever. I know she doesn't enjoy our work anymore, not after everything that's happened. I know she's thinking about moving to California...she was offered a teaching position at UCLA not too long ago. I don't know...I don't know if I can give up this life Ian. Drop it all and move away. I've changed too...but I still enjoy my work to a degree. I'm hesitant to propose because I'm not sure if I can give up Montana," Alan explained.

Ian looked thoughtful for a minute, turning uncharacteristically serious. "Look Alan...that's something you have to bring up to Ellie. You two need to talk about it and plan for the future accordingly. But let me ask you this; what would you rather lose? Is it worth it to dig up dinosaur bones, not sure if your funding is going to last more than another couple of months, without your level headed partner by your side? Is it worth it to lose the one you love over some fossils? Let me tell you Alan; a girl like Ellie only comes around once in a lifetime. If you lose her now, you probably won't get her back again. So, you're going to have to decide which is more important to you," Ian said, fixing Alan with a look.

Alan nodded his head. Ian had made it so clear, so obvious as to what his choice was. It was silly that he even had a doubt in the first place. "Thanks Ian...you're right again. I choose her...I will always choose her," Alan said firmly. Ian grinned widely and winked at Alan. "Good...now go tell her that!" Ian exclaimed, pushing Alan towards the site. "Wait...you mean now? I don't even have a ring, or what I'm going to say, or..." Alan rambled. "For God sakes Alan, I didn't mean to propose to her now. Just talk to her about all this, figure out what she wants. Then go from there," Ian said, rolling his eyes. "Got it...hey Ian, how long will you guys be staying?" Alan asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "Until you propose...no matter how long it takes," Ian said dramatically, causing Alan to laugh. "Good...cause I'm going to need some help," Alan muttered.

**Well, there you go. Next chapter coming up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

The two quickly caught up with Ellie and the others at the dig site. Ian immediately started to harass the interns, which both amused and exasperated Alan to no end. Jerry looked up at Alan, giving him a "can you believe this guy?" look. Alan just laughed and shook his head. There was no way to explain Ian to anybody who didn't know him, they would just have to figure it out for themselves. Alan looked over at Ellie, who had a bright smile on her face. His heart melted just looking at her, the pure joy that was radiating off of her when she was with Ian and the kids. She was always beautiful, but when she was smiling like that, there was nothing that could compare to her beauty. Alan had to pry his eyes away, noticing that Ian was smirking at him.

"Have you...uh, you know?" Ian whispered to him, wiggling his eyebrows. Alan turned a bright shade of red and shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not! I'm not like you Ian...I would prefer to WAIT until I'm married," he spat, unable to resist a jab. Ian winced, and Alan felt guilty for a second, but the guilt diminished when Ian shot him a wicked grin again. "Well you'd better get married soon, cause buddy, you've got it BAD," he teased, winking at his friend. Alan couldn't even come up with a retort, because he knew it was true. "Oh shut up..." He muttered, getting Ian to laugh. Ellie looked up and noticed Alan's red face, giving him a confused expression. "You okay?" She asked him, causing the kids and Makenna to focus on him as well. "Yeah...all good," Alan squeaked out, feeling even more embarrassed. Ian practically fell over, he was laughing so hard. Alan gave him a quick punch, fixing him with a hard glare. The girls just looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Men..." Makenna sighed. "Agreed..." Ellie said, causing Ian and Alan to squawk in protest.

"Hey Dr. Grant...I think it's great about you and Dr. Sattler!" Tim shouted out, unable to contain himself. Alan couldn't believe it...it's as if they were all trying to get him to die from embarrassment. He glanced at Ellie, who was just grinning at him. Ian and Makenna were laughing, watching as the interns looked over at Alan and Ellie in disbelief. "Wait...you mean that Dr. Grant actually feels love for other human beings?" One of the interns shouted out, getting a collective laugh from everyone but Alan. Jerry and Rose just watched, amused at seeing their boss looking like he wanted to sink into a hole and die. Alan glared at the intern, before walking over purposefully to Ellie. "Alan?" Ellie asked, before being pulled into his arms. He crushed his lips to hers in a rough kiss, ignoring the cheers and catcalls of the people around him. "Way to go Dr. Grant!" The same intern shouted. Everyone was cheering and hollering, thrilled that the two of them had gotten together at last. Ian placed his hands on Lex and Tim's shoulders, watching Alan with both pride and amusement. "Wow!" Tim said incredulously, grinning happily. "Finally..." Lex commented, grinning happily as well. Alan finally pulled away from Ellie, meeting the thunderous applause with a bow and a tip of his hat. Ellie just stood there, completely stunned. "How's THAT for feelings and emotions?" Alan shouted at the intern, who gave him an apologetic thumbs up.

As everyone continued to discuss the new chain of events, Alan quickly pulled Ellie into a tent. Ellie just looked at him, her head still reeling from the kiss. Alan looked at her with confusion, before realizing he had probably caught her off guard. "Sorry about..." Alan started, before Ellie grabbed him suddenly, kissing him fiercely. Alan wound his fingers through her hair, holding her in his arms tightly. When they pulled apart, Alan noticed tears in Ellie's eyes. "Ellie?" He whispered, completely confused. "I'm sorry Alan, I'm just happy. You've changed so much...a few months ago, you would have never even DREAMED of doing that in front of everyone, if at all. Hell, we both didn't even have the courage to ADMIT we loved each other. And now look at us!" Ellie laughed, wiping her tears away. Alan grinned, kissing her again. "It's all because of you honey," he smiled, not caring if he sounded cheesy. Ellie just looked at him, her expression radiating pure love.

"Ellie...I need to be completely honest with you. And I need you to be completely honest with me. I know that you don't enjoy your job as much anymore, and I don't blame you. To tell you the truth, it's not as much fun for me either. I know that you don't want to stay in Montana, and that's been bothering me a little bit," Alan said, watching sadly as Ellie's eyes darkened. "Oh Alan... I know you're worried about me taking that position at UCLA, but I also know how much Montana means to you. I can make a life here, as long as you're with me," Ellie said sweetly. Alan couldn't believe how selfless she was. Here he was, torn to pieces about giving up Montana, and she was willing to give up her dream job without a second thought. "Ellie...be honest. How badly do you want that job?" Alan asked, looking at her seriously. Ellie paused for a minute, hesitant to tell Alan the truth. "Well, a lot..." She admitted, not looking him in the eye. Alan gently lifted her chin so she was looking at her again. "I know you do, and it WOULD be the perfect job for you. Which is why I'm going to leave the dig site in Jerry and Rose's hands," Alan said firmly.

Ellie looked up at him, her eyes wide. "No Alan... Like I said," she started, before he cut her off with a kiss. "There's no debating this one Ellie, I've made up my mind. It isn't healthy for you to stay here, and it isn't too healthy for me either. There's too much water under the bridge to deal with this anymore. You would make an excellent teacher, and who am I to hinder that? But, I don't want to spend a second of my life without you either. I talked to Ian about it, and even though I love the site, it's time for me to call it a day. I'd rather spend the rest of my life not seeing another dinosaur bone, than five minutes without you being by my side," Alan said honestly, his voice shaking with emotion. Ellie was crying, holding Alan as tightly as she could. "Oh Alan..." Was all she choked out. "I'll find a job in California. Who knows? I may be a good teacher as well," he said, though he didn't sound too confident. Ellie pulled away from him, looking at him like he was a new man. "Alan... I can't ask you to do this," she said weakly, knowing that he had already made up his mind. "I know...you didn't ask me to. It's a small sacrifice to make," Alan shrugged, realizing how true that was. "Thank you Alan...I can't even...I love you so much," she sobbed out. Alan almost proposed right then, with her clinging to him, the tears rolling down her face and her bright blue eyes sparkling with love and joy. "I love you too. I'll talk to Ian and John Hammond to see if either of them can come up with a job for me. I'll talk to Jerry and Rose later today, the sooner we start this process the better," Alan said, reaching up to stroke the hair out of her face. He kissed her one more time, holding her tightly to him. "Come on, let's get out of here before Ian starts letting his mind wander into the gutter," Alan joked, getting Ellie to laugh. They walked out the tent together, preparing themselves for the new life that was ahead.

**Well, that's this chapter. Next one is coming up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter...Enjoy!**

"You're doing WHAT?!" Rose yelled, causing Alan to flinch. He couldn't tell if she was angry or excited, but whichever the case, she was being rather vocal about it. "Rose...take it easy. You knew this was coming," Alan said softly, motioning for her to keep it down. Jerry sat in silence next to Rose, his face expressionless. "Yeah... I did. As soon as Ellie got the offer I knew she would be leaving, and that you wouldn't be far behind. But Alan...why so soon? You just made the decision, why not wait until the T-Rex project is over? I hate to say it...but this place would be a mess without you right now," Rose said, ignoring Alan's smirk. She was perfectly capable of handing the dig herself, but she didn't want her boss to think that everyone would easily transition after he left, it would damage his fragile ego.

"Rose...as happy as that makes me to hear you say that, I know that you and Jerry are perfectly capable of keeping this place running. You are two very intelligent human beings with a passion for this stuff. You know I love my job, but it hasn't been the same since the island. I wake up in the middle of the night, pouring sweat because of nightmares. That place took the joy out of dinosaurs for me, and I know for a fact that Ellie can't stand them anymore. It's time for me to make a new life with Ellie, and if moving to California and getting a teaching position is what it takes, then that's what I'm going to do," Alan said firmly. Rose smiled, fighting back tears. Her and Alan had been good friends for a long time, and she hadn't seen him this happy since his wife died. He had fallen for Ellie the moment he met her, and everyone saw it. She balanced him out, and allowed him to enjoy his life for once. She mattered more to him than any dinosaur bone in the world.

"Oh my god..." Jerry muttered excitedly, causing both Alan and Rose to look at him with confused expressions. "You okay Jerry?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows. Jerry ignored her and looked right at Alan, his eyes sparkling. "You're going to propose tonight aren't you?" He asked, almost in a whisper. Alan was stunned at Jerry's insightfulness, and looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?" Alan stuttered. Jerry shrugged his shoulders, his grin a mile wide. "Call it a hunch. But I know you Alan, once you make up your mind, you move quickly. I know you want to spend the rest of your life with Ellie, and the sooner that starts the better. You really love her, and I'm happy for you," Jerry said firmly. Alan nodded and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Alan...it's beautiful," Rose gushed, looking at the diamond ring inside. Alan looked up at Jerry, his eyes full of emotion. "You think...you think she'd approve?" Alan asked his friend. "Buddy, she probably would have kicked you in the behind a long time ago, telling you to get a move on with that girl. She would love Ellie...and your ring choice," Jerry commented, giving Alan obvious relief. "She had good taste, that sister of yours," Alan said quietly. "She certainly did, it showed in the man she married," Jerry responded.

"As adorable as this is, I'm going to have to break up all the brotherly love," a voice chimed from outside. Ian strolled into the tent, a wicked gleam in his eye. "I still think he's an idiot..." Rose muttered, causing Jerry to laugh. "Eavesdropping Ian?" Alan glared. "Well, you were having an important meeting without me, and I was offended. So...what's the plan?" Ian asked, gesturing to the ring. "Well...I kind of already have one, and I'd prefer to be alone with her," Alan said hesitantly. Instantly, three pairs of disappointed eyes fixed him with pleading gazes. "Can you at least tell us what you're doing?" Rose asked. Alan sighed, he knew there was no chance of doing this privately. "Tell you what, let me propose to her on my own. I'm going to have her dig up the ring box on the hill where I found the raptor bones a few weeks ago. I'll bring my flashlight with me. You guys can all wait at the bottom of the hill. If she says yes, I'll flash it once and you guys can come on up. I'll flash it twice if she says no...got it?" Alan directed. Rose let out an excited squeal, and Jerry clapped his hands together. "Do we still come up if she says no?" Ian asked snarkily, though he was obviously pleased. Everyone ignored him. "Sounds good Alan... I think she'll love it," Jerry said. "Good...now Ian... Unless you want to be bored with talk of logistics and business, I suggest you go outside and annoy the interns some more," Alan teased, causing his friend to adopt a hurt expression. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," he said dramatically, exiting the tent.

"He's an eccentric, that one," Jerry said amusedly, looking at Alan. "Yes he is...but those kids that you saw probably wouldn't be alive it weren't for him, and in all likelihood I wouldn't be either. He's a good man...a crazy man, but a good man," Alan laughed, glad that he had a friend like Ian. "Alan...what are you going to do?" Rose asked, reminding Alan of the business at hand. "To be honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure. Ellie said she would be okay being the sole source of income when we first move there, which will probably be the case. However, I don't really want her to have to do that, so I'm trying to look for a job now. Since we're moving so fast, it doesn't give me a lot of options. I'll look into a teaching position, but I think they're already full. There was this job training dig site directors on campus, but it doesn't start for six months, and Ellie and I are going to start packing our things and finalizing everything tomorrow. I say a maximum of two to three weeks and we're out of here. I'm going to talk to John Hammond when I fly into LA in a couple of days...maybe he'll have something for me," Alan said. The more he thought about the process, the more daunting it seemed. "Don't worry Alan...John Hammond has plenty of connections. Besides, he owes you," Rose joked, getting a weak laugh from Alan.

"Are you sure you guys are okay with this?" Alan asked. Rose and Jerry both nodded. "Alan...we're going to be just fine. The dig site will be well taken care of. We'll miss you, but we have it under control. You can come and visit as often as you'd like," Rose said kindly. She knew it was going to be hard on Alan, but his love for Ellie would drown out the melancholy of losing the dig site. "We've got this Alan...don't worry. Besides...you'll be back from time to time to tell us how little Jerry Jr. is doing," Jerry said innocently, causing Alan to turn a deep shade of red. "Um...we'll see," Alan said lamely, causing Rose to laugh and shake her head. Alan made his move to leave the tent, stopping to look at his two friends one more time. "Wish me luck," he said shakily. "You don't need it Alan...but good luck," Rose said. Jerry just looked at Alan, a proud fire in his eyes. "Be happy Alan..." Was all Jerry said. Alan took a deep breath and nodded, exiting the tent.

**Well that's this chapter. What will Ellie's answer be? Read to find out. **


End file.
